The present invention relates generally to input devices and, more particularly to an adaptable input device such as an adaptable mouse.
Input or pointing devices are commonly used, for instance, to control cursor movement or manipulate objects on a computer screen, and to execute computer functions. Examples of input devices include computer mouse devices, trackballs, joysticks, and steering wheels. Input devices have different types, shapes, and sizes. Some are configured for a right-hand user or a left-handed user only, while others are more comfortable for hands having certain shapes and sizes and less comfortable for hands of other shapes and sizes. The use of input devices often involves highly repetitive hand and finger movements and positions. Providing comfort to the hands and fingers during use is of great interest to designers and manufacturers of such devices. Input devices having configurations that force the wrist, hand, and fingers of the user to assume awkward and stressful positions and/or movements are undesirable. Some of the awkward and stressful positions and/or movements may result when the input device is shaped, sized, or otherwise configured to provide a poor fit for the user""s hand.
The present invention provides an input device having a replaceable support for the user""s hand which can be selected to provide improved comfort and support for the hand in operating the input device. Certain shape and size characteristics of the support of the input device may be more desirable for a particular user""s hand. The replaceable support allows the user to select a shell to fit his or her hand. In addition, different shells having different user-manipulable members may be adapted for use with the same core module, which detects the particular shell connected thereto and contains firmware or software that can adapt the input device to the particular shell. In some embodiments, the firmware or software is a universal firmware or software that can be adaptable to different input devices without modification or customization.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, an adaptable computer input device comprises a core module including an input element for a user to provide input to a computer. An outer shell is selected from a group of different outer shells which are detachably connectable to the core module to support a user""s hand for manipulating the input element of the core module to provide input to the computer.
In some embodiments, the outer shell is detachably connected to the core module by a quick-release mechanism. The outer shell may be selected from a group of outer shells having different sizes and shapes. The outer shell may also be selected from a group of outer shells having different user-manipulable members disposed thereon which are operatively coupled with the core module to allow the user to interact with the core module.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, an adaptable input device comprises a core module manipulable by a user to generate an input signal, and an outer cover detachably connected to the core module to support a user""s hand for manipulating the core module to generate the input signal. The outer cover includes a cover identifying element and the core module includes a cover detection element which detects the cover identifying element of the outer cover upon coupling of the outer cover with the core module. The outer cover is replaceable by a second outer cover having a second cover identifying element which is detected by the cover detection element of the core module upon coupling of the second outer cover with the core module.
The cover detection element may comprise an optical element optically detecting the cover identifying element. Alternatively, the cover detection element and the cover identifying element may form a mechanism connection upon coupling of the outer cover with the core module. Further, the cover detection element and the cover identifying element may form an electrical connection upon coupling of the outer cover with the core module. In some embodiments, the core module comprises firmware which adapts operation of the core module to the outer cover connected thereto in response to detection of the cover identifying element by the cover detection element of the core module. The cover identifying element may identify one or more user-manipulable members associated with the outer cover.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a method of adapting a core module of an input device to different operations comprises selecting an outer shell from a group of outer shells which are detachably connectable to the core module of the input device. An outer shell is detachably connected to the core module to support a user""s hand for manipulating the core module to generate an input signal. The core module automatically detects operational information of the outer shell upon coupling of the outer shell with the core module and adapts operation of the core module to the outer shell connected thereto in response to detected operational information of the outer shell. The method may further comprise disconnecting the outer shell and detachably connecting a second outer shell. The core module automatically detects operational information of the second outer shell upon coupling of the second outer shell with the core module and adapting operation of the core module to the second outer shell connected thereto in response to detected operational information of the second outer shell.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, an input device comprises a core module manipulable by a user to generate an input signal, and an outer cover connected to the core module to support a user""s hand for manipulating the core module to generate the input signal. The outer cover includes a cover identifying element and the core module includes a cover detection element which detects the cover identifying element of the outer cover upon coupling of the outer cover with the core module. The core module comprises firmware which adapts operation of the core module to the outer cover connected thereto in response to detection of the cover identifying element by the cover detection element of the core module. The outer cover may be detachably connected to the core module.